Danny at the Doctor's
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Danny's forced to go to the doctor's for a checkup. Being a halfa, that can't be good, can it? One-shot. Read and review, please!


**A/N: HEY! Yes, I'm alive. I've just been SUPPPPERRR busy (no, really) and couldn't update. But, tomorrow's the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! So, here's just a little idea I had after my own checkup. Read and review, please :D**

"Danny, sweetie, wake up!" Mom's voice broke through my sleep.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back. What time was it? I was too lazy to open my eyes, so I tried to go back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, my mom yelled, "Honey, you've got a doctor's appointment in an hour!"

I ignored her, not really paying attention. Then, I finally registered her words.

_Doctor. One hour. _

I sat bolt upright and rubbed my eyes groggily. Stretching, I glanced out my window. It was a bright Saturday morning, the sun streaming through and fluffy white clouds lazily trailing by. Definitely not the kind of day for a dreaded doctor's appointment.

You're probably wondering why I'm dreading the doctor's. No, I don't have an irrational fear of doctors, hospitals, or anything remotely related to them- that's Tucker.

Just, picture this. Me, the half ghost, half human hybrid, getting a checkup. What if the doctor finds something wrong? What if they, I don't know, take some of my blood and find ectoplasm in it? Two words- Not. Good.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Mom, I don't need to go to the doctor!" I whined for the billionth time.

Mom's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "You have to, you missed last year."

"Really?"

I racked my brain, trying to remember. Oh, right- I'd pretended that Lancer had put me in detention that weekend, and the next, and the next, until the doctors gave up on rescheduling. This year, I had nothing. You know, a list of excuses, lies, and cover ups would be perfect for times like this.

Anyway, it was time for extreme immaturity mode.

"How about this, Mom- I'll eat an apple every day!" I said in my best negotiating voice.

Mom chuckled, keeping her eyes on the road. "No can do, Danny. What's wrong with a little checkup anyway? You're not afraid of the doc, are you?"

I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Hey, Mom, look," I said, pointing. "It's that story you love so much. You know, the one having a sale today? I know: Let's skip the checkup and go there!"

"It won't take long, Danny, I swear. The doctors need to just make sure you're doing ok. Maybe, after the checkup, we'll stop by at that store. Won't that be fun?"

Oh, great. Not only will I have to survive the doctors, I'll have to endure shopping with my mom too. Talk about torture.

So, with no ideas left, I slumped on my seat, admitting defeat.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Around thirty later, we arrived at the doctor's office- a tiny pink building which looked more than a hundred years old. Inside, it wasn't much better. The walls were covered with stickers of adorable babies, looking... well, adorable. In other words, it made me want to puke.

We sat down to wait for the doc. I tapped my foot nervously and fidgeted in my seat. I tried to spend the time thinking of an excuse- I had a really bad feeling about this checkup.

Finally, the nurse came and escorted me into a room. It looked like a regular old patient's room- Looney Tunes wallpaper, a sink with vaccines and such next to it, a weighing scale, and one of those tables covered in paper- but I felt like I was walking into my own prison cell.

Mom followed and sat in a chair. I jumped onto the table, careful not to crinkle the paper.

Waiting for the doctor was almost unbearable, especially with Mom trying to make small talk with me. Finally, he came.

Dr. Parker was this tall, middle-aged man with glasses, brown scruffy hair and squinty eyes. He was an okay doctor, but when I was five, I hate him because he never gave me a lollipop. Hey, I was five.

Dr. Parker walked in with his clipboard and gave me a brief smile. "Hello, Daniel! We haven't seen you in a while!"

I smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that, Doctor," Mom said.

"No problem, Mrs. Fenton! So Daniel, let's check up on you!"

_Let the torture begin_, I thought.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

First, he checked my height and weight, which wasn't so bad.

"Hmm," he said as I stepped off the scale. "5'7", average height for a fourteen year old…" He scribbled something on his clipboard. "But 83 pounds! Boy, you're a scrawny kid, aren't you?"

I managed a small chuckle. That wasn't good. I mean, I knew I was skinny, and I haven't been able to eat breakfast or lunch all the time, but still. That was _thin_.

My mom immediately spoke up, looking scared. "Dr. Parker, is he malnourished or something? Should we be feeding him more?"

"Well, he is significantly underweight. A little meat will do him good!"

And with that, we moved on to my heart and breathing. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Take deep breaths, in and out," Dr. Parker said as he held his stethoscope on my chest. I did what he said, hoping my breathing would be normal.

"Uh-huh," he commented. He moved the instrument to my back. "Well, sounds okay to me. You have some slight wheezing though. Have you broken any ribs recently?"

I cursed silently. Of course I had, due to my various ghost fights, but I usually heal super-quick. _Not quick enough, _I thought.

But I couldn't admit any of that in front of my mom, now could I?

"Uh... yeah, I…" _Think, Fenton! _"Umm..." I got an idea. "When Mayor Masters blasted me that one time, yeah. That's right."

"Oh, my poor baby!"Mom rushed over to my side. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No, no, I'm okay now!" I flashed a fake smile. I really hoped the doctor wouldn't see through my lies.

"Hmm, ok Daniel. But just in case, I'm gonna need to check your chest. Can you please take off your shirt?"

I think I might've started hyperventilating, right then and there, if Mom wasn't staring at me intently. I didn't even want to know how many scars, cuts and bruises were there, due to ghosts and the occasional Dash.

I did the only thing I could think of- lie my socks off.

"Uh..." I faked being embarrassed, which wasn't too hard. "Do I have to?"

"Don't worry, Daniel!" Dr. Parker assured me. "It's just going to be me, the doctor!"

"Oh, no!" Mom butted in. "It's me, isn't it? Okay, I'm gone!" And with that, she took her purse and hurried out of the room.

_Whew. One adult taken care of. Now- I guess..._ I pondered for a second.

Dr. Parker looked expectantly at me.

I made a split second decision. If something was wrong with me, an injury or worse, I needed a doctor **(A/N: I NEED A DOCTOR! Hehe, Eminem)** to check it out. It couldn't hurt to check, right?  
>I took a deep breath and pulled my shirt off. <strong>(AN: Calm yourself, fangirls!)**

Dr. Parker winced and took in a sharp breath.

_What? _I gazed down at myself and saw the problem.

Bruises, cuts and painful battle scars riddled my chest and stomach. Well, I did have a major fight with Plasmius yesterday, and I hadn't given myself the time to heal properly.

Dr. Parker looked like he might go into shock, but then his doctor side took over. With his white latex gloves, he carefully poked and prodded me, taking note when I winced or hissed in pain.

"Multiple wounds and bruising, two broken yet healing ribs, Daniel, what happened?"

"Uh, I met a ghost yesterday," I half-lied. "He, uh, beat me up for being a ghost hunter's son."

"I see." Dr. Parker nodded. "And why did you neglect to inform me or your parents?"

I mumbled something about not wanting to scare them.

Dr. Parker shook his head disapprovingly. "Honestly, it's a miracle you're still in one piece!"

_A miracle all right._

Dr. Parker got busy; he took out some gauze and patched me up quick.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I'm a doctor, Daniel. It's my job. Now, let's continue with your checkup- but know this: I'm still going to tell your mother about this," he said, gesturing to my injuries.

Of course he was.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dr. Parker pulled out a stopwatch from his pocket. "Now, unfortunately for us," he explained, "Most of our equipment broke due to a freak accident last week. So, I'll be measuring your heartbeat the old fashioned way." He told me to stick out my wrist and as he put his stethoscope to it, he started to stopwatch.

I, meanwhile, was trying to make sure I had an even pulse- if I had a pulse, that is.

After a minute, Dr. Parker stopped the timer, frowned, and repeated the test.  
>Then, he repeated it again, frowning. And again… and again.<p>

"Uh, Dr. Parker?" I asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, Daniel." he paused. "Actually, yes. This stethoscope must be malfunctioning, because you're bpm comes out as 30. The last test was 20. But the average bpm for your age is much, much higher…"

He shook his head in disbelief.

I chuckled nervously, cursing inside. "Well, that doesn't seem right."

Dr. Parker straightened. "This is the only stethoscope in the building right now, so let's just move on, okay Daniel?"

I nodded, relieved.

Dr. Parker reached over and wheeled over one of those hi-tech thermometers. "Okay, open up!" He stuck the thermometer into my mouth.

I prayed that I was a nice, normal 98.6 degrees. And of course, I wasn't.

"That can't be right!" Dr. Parker said.

I glanced at the screen and saw that it was 35 degrees. Holy CRAP.

I started panicking. I couldn't explain that! I mean, two weird accidents with his tools?

I needed an escape. Then, I remembered. I could've slapped myself. _I'm a ghost! With ghost POWERS! And mom's not here!_

I turned invisible and intangible, and before Dr. Parker could react, I overshadowed him.

It felt funny, being in someone else's body, but you get used to it.

As Dr. Parker, I opened the door and went to the waiting room, where Mom was sitting patiently.

"Mo- I mean, Mrs. Fenton," I corrected myself. Lowering my voice slightly, I continued. "We're all done with Danny!"

"Great! Is Danny all right?"

"Danny is perfectly fine. He's a normal, average fourteen year old!"

Mom sighed, obviously relieved. "Wonderful. Where is he?"

"Uh… he went to the bathroom! Yes, the bathroom. I'm sure he'll be out any moment!" I turned and walked back to the room we were in before, leaving mom looking bemused.

I spotted my bizarre results on the table and subtly knocked them into a nearby trash can.

Then, I phased out of Dr. Parker and flew to the bathroom.

One minute later, I casually walked out as Fenton, trying to look innocent.

"Hey, Mom! Looks like we're done."

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

We left, but not before I grabbed a lollipop from a can on the front desk. Hey, I'm a malnourished child, right?

Outside, I relaxed my tense shoulders.

_Disaster averted!_

"Well, Danny," Mom spoke up. "Since we finished early, we can go to that store now!" She beamed at me.

…_or not._

**Didja like it? Huh, huh? REVIEW then!**


End file.
